IF : CLEOPATRA'S TEARS & PIGEON'S BLOOD RUBY
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: (POST-GS) He gave her Cleopatra's Tears. So, as the sign of my loyalty to her, what should I give to her? My life? Of course I will as long as she still alive. But, how to express it? I can't reach her for now, not only because of her duty, but because of her past as well. I'm not an eagle who can keep on my eyes on her, I am a pigeon I'll show her my loyalty.


One-shot lagi...maaf untuk story yang lain mungkin update nya akan lama, maklum...real life reality.  
>Oke, kenapa Fuyu publish one-shot ini...karena one-shot ini sudah lama ada di File milik Fuyu.<br>Sayang tidak dipublish.  
>Btw, don't mind to Review and sorry if there's a bit OOC.<p>

**Disclaimer : Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed owned by Sunrise. I only had my plot story.**

* * *

><p><strong>IF : CLEOPATRA'S TEARS &amp; PIGEON'S BLOOD RUBY<strong>

Suara langkah lari kecil terburu-buru menangkap perhatian seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang sedang serius membaca berita-berita luar negeri di laptop miliknya. Matanya langsung melirik ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan dia mengerutkan alisnya. Sosok seorang gadis bersurai pirang nampak terburu-buru menuju kamarnya dan tangannya nampak membawa sesuatu, dia mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Anehnya gadis itu tidak menjawab sapaan para pelayan yang memberi salam dan hormat pada dirinya.

Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari sofa tempat dia duduk dan mendekati daun pintu tempat para pelayan sedang melakukan aktivitasnya, "Ada apa dengan Cagalli_-sama_?" Tanya pemuda itu pada salah satu pelayan sambil bersender di daun pintu mahoni tersebut.

"Ara! Alex-_sama_.." seru salah satu pelayan yang terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu nampak tidak suka ketika pelayan itu menyebutkan namanya, maklum itu hanya nama alias saja.

"Panggil aku Athrun, Maria-_san_. Lagipula, kau dan penghuni rumah ini sudah tahu tentang aku dari Myrna-san dan juga Cagalli-sama, kan?"

Pelayan bernama Maria itu lalu tersenyum, "Maafkan saya Athrun-sama, namun saya teringat dengan perjanjian kecil Anda dengan Cagalli-sama, bahwa kami tidak boleh memanggil Anda Athrun-sama."

"Hhhh…terserah…" kata Athrun. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan sikap para pelayan, namun semenjak dia pindah ke rumah Cagalli, tinggal di ORB, menjadi_ bodyguard_ dan mengetahui semua tentang Cagalli, bahkan tentang pernikahan politiknya, entah mengapa membuatnya agak muak. Namun dia berusaha bersabar karena, dia tahu kalau dia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Cagalli, maka itu hanya akan menambah beban Cagalli. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah barusan itu Cagalli-_sama_? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Athrun.

"Iya, _Hime-sama_ baru saja kembali dari gedung parlemen. Namun saya sendiri kurang paham, Athrun-sama…. Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini _Hime-sama_ tampak sibuk…." Jawab Maria.

"Apakah urusan pekerjaan? Atau dia sedang sibuk melakukan kunjungan?" Tanya Athrun lagi. Dia bingung karena, ketika akan melakukan kunjungan ke suatu tempat terutama ke luar negeri, Cagalli pasti langsung menarik Athrun untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan akhir-akhir ini,Cagalli tidak pernah mengajaknya. Apakah Seiran melakukan sesuatu padanya? Athrun tidak yakin karena, ketika di terakhir bertemu Yuuna, pemuda itu masih seperti biasa, menyebalkan.

"Saya kurang tahu, namun sikap Cagalli-sama berubah ketika dia sedang duduk termenung di meja rias. Saya tidak sengaja melihatnya." Jawab Maria yang nampak khawatir.

"Hmmmm…." Timpal Athrun datar.

"Ng...kudengar, dia menangis Athrun-sama, sambil menggenggam sebuah _gem_…" tambah Maria karena tampaknya reaksi Athrun yang sebelumnya sangatlah tidak pantas dan aneh apalagi ditambah dengan statusnya yang merupakan kekasih dari sang _representative_.

"Menangis !?" Athrun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Maria menunjukkan ekspresinya.

"Iya, dan dia berkata 'maaf…maaf…' yah seperti itu…." Jelas Maria sambil sedikit berbisik kepada Athrun. Sikap Maria seakan-akan melupakan bahwa Athrun adalah seorang pria yang tidak mempunyai hobi bergosip. Sedangkan Athrun, yang menghiraukan hal tersebut justru jadi tertarik dengan _gossip_ pelayan tersebut. Lucu juga melihat sosok 'Alex Dino' yang terkenal sebagai_ TOP-Class Agen_t yang direkomendasikan oleh Kisaka, ternyata memiliki sisi unik. Dibalik sikap dewasa, tegas, pendiam dan tenang yang sering diperlihatkannya ketika sedang bertugas ternyata dia bisa memperlihatkan sisi lainnya yang khawatir karena Cagalli.

Athrun lalu berada dalam pose berpikir, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Cagalli. Dia lalu menganalisa beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, yah sikap Cagalli berubah terutama ketika dia selesai membaca sebuah surat, iya surat yang dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah amplop yang ternyata berasal dari kenalannya di _Dessert Dawn_, kelompok gerilyawan yang berada di daerah padang pasir Afrika kalau Athrun tidak salah mengingat. Athrun mengetahui hal tersebut dari cerita Kira dan Kisaka.

Athrun langsung pergi meninggalkanMaria dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Cagalli. Sambil terus larut dalam pikirannya dia tidak sadar kalau dia melewati Cagalli. "Athrun?" panggilan Cagalli membuyarkan lamunan Athrun dan dia segera berbalik, berhadapan dengan sang singa kecil ORB tersebut. "Kau…tampak serius memikirkan sesuatu, apa hamster dari perang yang lalu masih belum terbebas dari roda putar dikepalamu tersebut?" candanya yang menghasilkan gelak tawa kecil diantara mereka.

"Berkenan untuk menceritakannya, Athrun Zala?" pinta Cagalli, "Karena, aku ingin sekali mengambil hamster yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu, apabila kau tahu maksudku, Tuan…"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku penasaran dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, karena tampaknya kau sangat sibuk sekali. Sampai-sampai kau mengacuhkan orang-orang sekitarmu, termasuk orang-orang di _mansion_ ini, Cagalli." Jelas Athrun. Karena hanya ada mereka berdua, maka obrolan santai tanpa formalitaslah yang mereka lakukan. Lagipula, apabila Cagalli mendengar Athrun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sama atau hime, dia tidak segan-segan untuk menonjok wajah pemuda itu. Karena, bukankah hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar teman? Bahkan sudah melebihi posisi Kira dan Lacus, yang walaupun masih sama-sama orang yang spesial buat Athrun namun dia hanya menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat.

Cagalli yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Athrun hanya bisa memain-mainkan jari jemarinya dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, sehingga wajah malu dan resahnya tidak dapat dilihat oleh pemuda beriris emerald tersebut. _Athrun tidak boleh tahu, karena dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya…._pikir Cagalli. "Ng, itu…bukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit urusan pribadi saja. Aku…aku permisi dulu…" Cagalli segera menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum dia pergi dia segera berbalik dan mendekati Athrun. Tanpa diminta dan tanpa aba-aba dia tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi Athrun yang langsung disambut dengan wajah merah dan terkejut pemuda itu, "Sampai nanti." Katanya, meninggalkan Athrun yang mematung dan berpikir apakah ia perlu marah atau senang dengan sikap aneh 'kekasih'nya itu.

* * *

><p>Pekerjaan sebagai <em>bodyguard<em> dan juga staf tetap di _Morgenroete_ membuat Athrun tidak lepas dari kehidupan militer. Walau dia tinggal di _mansion Athha_, dia juga memiliki ruangan sendiri di asrama militer. Sekali-kali dia membantu Erica Simmons dan juga Murdoch dalam hal pengembangan _Mobile Suit_, dia turut andil dalam pengembangan Murasame yang namun dengan sayangnya dianggap sebelah mata oleh beberapa petinggi ORB. Sebenarnya Cagalli tidak ingin Athrun turut serta dalam pengembangan MS tersebut, karena tempat dia adalah di 'sisi' Cagalli. Namun, para Emir terutama Seiran yang melihat potensi Athrun ketika dia membantu memperbaiki Astray yang rusak membuat mereka mengambil kesempatan dari kemampuan pemuda itu.

Cagalli yang mengetahui hal tersebut, semakin tidak setuju karena, jelas sekali mereka hanya memanfaatkan keadaan Athrun yang merupakan seorang _Coordinator_ dan memiliki kelebihan di bidang mekanika padahal dibelakangnya jelas para Emir tidak menyukai Coordinator yang entah mengapa semuanya mereka tumpahkan pada Athrun. Hey, ORB Negara netral, untuk apa mempermasalahkan masalah gen, ingin sekali Cagalli menonjok wajah para Emir kalau bukan karena mereka lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya di bidang politik. Demi ORB union, untuk sekarang dia harus menahan diri demi ORB Union.

Athrun sebenarnya setuju-setuju saja karena dengan begitu dia dapat mengetahui seluk beluk ORB Union yang belum dia ketahui, apalagi dia akan banyak berurusan dengan Erica Simmons yang sudah seperti 'kakak' bagi Cagalli. Tapi, dia merasa ini seperti hasil hasutan Yuuna Roma untuk menjauhinya dari Cagalli. Mengingat kenyataan tersebut jelas-jelas membuat Athrun kesal dan ditambah lagi sikap Cagalli yang sedang aneh membuat dia semakin kesal.

**_BRAK_**

Setumpuk laporan dan _blueprint_ disimpan dengan cukup kasar oleh Athrun sehingga menarik perhatian Erica yang sedang asyik menelepon puteranya. "Ara, sepertinya ada yang sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini. Ada apa, Alex-kun ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tanyanya setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan puteranya.

"Manuvernya kurang sesuai? Memangnya kau tidak pernah mempelajari fisika? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Reynard-sama dan juga Hideyoshi-sama bisa terpilih sebagai petinggi di bidang IPTEK dan pertahanan. Cagalli benar-benar harus melakukan tinjauan ulang dengan kabinet ini." Keluh Athrun, yang terdengar seperti keluhan anak perempuan bagi Erica. Namun Erica menanggapi hal tersebut dengan wajar, karena kedatangan Athrun ke ORB terutama kedalam sistem pemerintahan tidaklah mudah dan mulus, terlebih lagi mengingat posisi Cagalli yang seperti terombang-ambing karena dirinya yang masih hijau di dunia politik dan pada perang lalu, sang singa kecil memutuskan untuk maju ke garis depan dibandingkan duduk manis di belakang layar. Sehingga dia hanya tahu perang yang ada di depan, bukan perang yang terjadi di belakang. Medan perang terjadi karena ada politik juga, kan.

Erica segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju sebuah _pantry_ untuk membuat kopi, tentu saja untuk dirinya dan Athrun. "Apa Cagalli_-sama_ hadir juga? Komentar apa yang dia berikan?" tanyanya. Erica yakin Cagalli pasti akan langsung menyetujui semua laporan dan proposal yang Athrun ajukan, mengingat pemuda itu memang memiliki etos kerja yang baik dan kemampuannnya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Pada perang yang lalu pemuda itu sangat membantu mereka ketika mereka berusaha memperbaiki Archangel dan Kusanagi.

"Tidak ada. Dia tidak hadir." Jawab Athrun singkat yang langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit dan memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan kepenatan dan kekesalan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia selalu hadir apabila ini menyangkut sistem keamanan Negara?" Tanya Erica lagi sambil keluar dari _pantry_ dengan memegang dua cangkir kopi yang salah satunya dia berikan pada Athrun.

"Jangan tanyakan hal tersebut padaku karena aku sendiri tidak tahu ada apa dengannya akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Athrun sambil menerima cangkir yang diberikan oleh Erica dan menyesap kopi yang dibuat oleh desainer mekanik itu. "Urusan pribadi sepertinya, namun dia malah mengajak sekretarisnya untuk urusan ini. Bukan aku." Tambah Athrun yang terdengar seperti anak kecil yang kecewa karena tidak diajak bermain oleh teman-temannya.

Namun, selain itu Erica mendengar penjelasan Athrun seperti lelaki yang cemburu, karena sepertinya memang itu yang terjadi. Erica lalu hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak kusangka aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Athrun Zala…" kata Erica, "kau benar-benar mencintainya ya? Tenanglah, sainganmu hanyalah anak 'flamboyan' Seiran itu." goda Erica.

Athrun hanya bisa melihat Erica dengan wajah datar, dia tahu Erica memang sering melontarkan candaan dan godaan namun, Athrun bukanlah sasaran yang tepat bagi Erica. Pemuda bersurai navy blue ini terlalu serius dan memang itu adalah karakternya, berbeda dengan Cagalli dan Kira yang memang memiliki sisi untuk dijahili dan merupakan sasaran empuk bagi Erica. Athrun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Erica melontarkan candaan kearahnya. "Simmons-_san_, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda disini."

"_Hai…hai_..aku mengerti hanya saja, jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat sisi cemburu ini. Aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada Cagalli-_sama_, kalau ternyata 'kekasihnya' itu bisa cemburu.." kata Erica, "tapi, harus kuakui, memang benar sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Cagalli_-sama_ sedang sibuk."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _kesibukan_ baru Cagalli ini?"Tanya Athrun serius walau sebenarnya Erica masih belum dalam kondisi serius dan memberi penekanan pada kata kesibukan.

"Hmmm…yang kuingat beberapa waktu lalu dia bertanya mengenai perhiasan…" jawab Erica, "…kupikir, pada akhirnya sang tuan puteri super tomboy ini memutuskan menjadi tuan puteri yang seharusnya. Apalagi, dia sudah memiliki seorang kesatria disisinya sekarang….~"

_Perhiasan? Tapi, apa yang membuat Cagalli mendadak berpikir mengenai perhiasan? Apakah gara-gara Lacus? Tapi kami belum pergi ke Marshall Island selama empat bulan ini. Apa gara-gara Seiran? Tidak mungkin, jelas sekali Cagalli tidak ingin bertingkah manis didepan Yuuna. Ulang tahun? Hmmm, sudah lewat. Ulang tahunku? Masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi_, pikir Athrun setelah mendengar jawaban Erica. _Lalu, untuk apa dan siapa Cagalli melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perhiasan. _

Erica yang melihat Athrun tenggelam dalam pikirannya dengan ekspresi cemburu yang jarang dilihat segera memotret Athrun diam-diam dengan maksud dia bisa memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Cagalli atau pada Kira dan Lacus atau mungkin juga pada Andrew atau Murrue sehingga bisa menjadi topic pembicaraan yang menarik disela-sela _coffee break_ mereka. Karena, jarang sekali melihat sosok sang _ACE Pilot_ dan _ex-Red Coat ZAFT_ sekaligus _TOP-class Agent ORB _ yang merupakan tambatan hati sang singa kecil ORB, tampak tidak tenang hanya karena seorang gadis. _Gotcha!_

* * *

><p>Athrun sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Sudah hampir dua minggu Cagalli bersikap aneh. Tapi, dengan hebatnya gadis itu berakting di depannya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa bahkan dia cenderung mengalihkan pembicaraan apabila Athrun mulai menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan tentang 'aktivitas misterius' Cagalli sekarang.<p>

Athrun sudah mencoba untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Kisaka, namun Kisaka hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Athrun menebak-nebak apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Cagalli. Sambil mengetik hasil laporan kunjungan ke Scandinavia dua hari yang lalu, Athrun berusaha mencari cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Cagalli lakukan.

**_TOK TOK_**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Athrun dan ketika dia berbalik dia melihat Cagalli yang terlihat murung dan berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya. Rasa kesal pun sirna ketika melihat wajah Cagalli yang terlihat sedih. "Ada apa Cagalli? Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Athrun yang segera menghampiri gadis bersurai pirang itu dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

Cagalli hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Athrun, "Ini…untukmu…" katanya. Athrun mengambil amplop tersebut dan melihat isinya, dua lembar tiket pulang pergi menuju Afrika. Hal ini membuat Athrun kembali menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran Cagalli, oh dia benar-benar ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan Newtype sekarang.

"Cagalli, ini…"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, tapi kita akan berangkat menuju Afrika dua hari lagi jadi kumohon kau bersiap-siap Ath. Aku tahu ini sangat mendadak dan kau pasti masih lelah, tapi…setelah kupikir-pikir selama ini aku memang harus pergi denganmu Ath. Kita, kita akan melakukan kunjungan ke Afrika selama seminggu" Jelas Cagalli yang jelas sekali dari penjelasan tersebut kalau Cagalli masih menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Athrun berusaha mengingat-ingat agenda Cagalli menuju daerah Afrika. Seingat dia, Cagalli tidak ada urusan dengan Negara disana, kecuali pihak ZAFT. Hampir 75 % daerah Afrika milik ZAFT yah walau untuk sekarang mereka sudah berdamai dengan penduduk setempat dan berusaha membangun kembali benua tersebut. Mengingat Afrika sebagaian besar adalah Negara berkembang. "Apa ada agenda mu yang tidak aku ketahui Cagalli?" tanyanya.

Mendadak genggaman tangan Cagalli yang menggenggam pashmina yang melingkar dibahunya semakin erat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya…hanya sekedar ingin melakukan kunjungan persahabatan dengan kawan lama…" jelasnya dan lagi-lagi langsung pergi meninggalkan Athrun.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan ke Afrika merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Athrun ke daerah tersebut sehingga dia meminta masukan dari Andrew dan juga Kisaka mengenai kondisi disana. Namun, yang dia permasalahkan bukanlah perlengkapan atau kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan disana tetapi, mengenai apa yang akan Cagalli lakukan karena mendadak saja gadis itu menjadi diam dan raut wajahnya terlihat serius sepanjang perjalanan menuju Afrika.<p>

Sebelum mereka berangkat, Yuuna sempat mencegah mereka pergi dan mengajukan diri sebagai pengawal pribadi Cagalli dengan alasan dia lebih percaya kalau Cagalli pergi dengan Kisaka dibandingkan dengan 'Alex' tapi, berhubung Kisaka sedang ada 'tugas khusus' maka 'Alex' lah pilihan terakhir. Cagalli dengan lihainya segera membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuuna sehingga tanpa memakan waktu lama pemuda tersebut langsung memberikan izin pergi pada 'Alex'.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Yuuna Roma Seiran?" Tanya Athrun ketika mereka memasuki pesawat.

"Hanya lelucon sederhana apakah dia siap mengorbankan dirinya apabila aku dan dia kesasar dan berhadapan dengan binatang buas yang siap memangsa kami." Jawab Cagalli singkat padat dan jelas namun nada suaranya tidak terdengar seperti biasanya, entah mengapa lebih serius dan cukup…dingin? Athrun tak tahu sehingga diapun memilih untuk diam setelah mendengar penjelasan Cagalli sambil menahan senyum senangnya karena dia tahu, Yuuna Roma itu walaupun dia adalah seorang keturunan ningrat dia itu SANGATLAH PENGECUT.

Begitu mereka tiba di Afrika, betapa terkejutnya Athrun karena Cagalli telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian sederhana dan santai ketika mereka turun dari pesawat bahkan tempat mereka turun bukanlah tempat yang khusus untuk orang umum. "Ada apa?" Tanya Cagalli yang mengenakan kemeja santai warna hijau, cargo pants, dan boots.

"Ng, anu itu…" Athrun bingung harus berkomentar apa dengan penampilan Cagalli. Padahal ketika mereka masih di ORB dia masih mengenakan pakaian resmi petinggi ORB. Sepertinya, perjalanan kali ini memang bukan agenda dari cabinet dan Cagalli sudah membohongi para petinggi walau sebenarnya dialah yang berkuasa di ORB. Ditambah lagi, mereka menggunakan pesawat pribadi militer yang memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak menimbulkan keramaian. Seharusnya Athrun menyadari hal ini secepatnya, dia terlalu larut dengan membayangkan ekspresi wajah Yuuna ketika mereka akan berangkat. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui disini, Cagalli ?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengunjungi kawan lama, Ath. Untung saja pakaianmu juga cukup santai." Jelas Cagalli sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Iya, Athrun memang mengikuti saran Kisaka dan Andrew untuk mengenakan kemeja dan blazer tak lupa kacamata hitam dan sepatu boots, yah anggap saja sedang jadi _Undercover Bodyguard_, seperti yang dikatakan Andrew, entah istilah itu benar atau tidak. "Ayo Ath, jemputan kita sudah datang." Ajak Cagalli sambil menunjukkan sebuah mobil jeep yang ditumpangi oleh dua orang yang berpenampilan sederhana.

"SHAHIB!"

Cagalli menyerukan sebuah nama sambil berlari menuju jeep tersebut. Dia lalu memeluk laki-laki berkulit gelap seperti Dearka, berbadan besar dan gemuk yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Cagalli. Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas dan segera menyusul Cagalli.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, singa kecil? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya lelaki gemuk itu, dengan luka sayatan terlihat di pipi kirinya, sepertinya itu luka bekas perang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Sahib. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar kalian," Jawab Cagalli kepada lelaki yang ternyata bernama Sahib itu. Athrun tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya berdiri di belakang Cagalli, sampai akhirnya Cagalli menyadari keberadaan Athrun. "Ah, Shahib perkenalkan ini temanku. Kisaka tidak dapat menemaniku, namun dia menitipkan salam. Kenalkan ini temanku, Athrun Zala." Jelas Cagalli yang disambut dengan tatapan terkejut oleh Athrun, karena Cagalli menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Zala ya…" ujar Shahib yang sepertinya sudah tahu seluk beluk ZAFT terutama tentang orang bernama belakang Zala.

"Dia temanku Shahib dan mengapa kami bisa bersama, panjang kuceritakan di perjalanan menuju desa saja, boleh ya?" Pinta Cagalli, "Athrun, ini Shahib Ashman, dia pemimpin Desert Dawn, grup gerilyawan tempatku bergabung. Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang mereka dari Kisaka" Jelasnya pada Athrun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Athrun segera mengulurkan tangan kananya untuk berjabat tangan. Walau mereka mungkin adalah musuh, namun itu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang, adalah saatnya untuk memperbaiki dan membuat sebuah hubungan baru. "Athrun Zala, perkenalkan." Ucap Athrun.

Shahib berdecak karena kagum melihat sorot mata beriris _emerald_ Athrun yang nampak tegar, tidak takut namun menenangkan .Lagipula, peperangan mereka sudah selesai sekarang mereka bukanlah musuh. "Shahib Ashman, perkenalkan." Kedua pria tersebut saling berjabat tangan dan Cagalli hanya tersenyum. "Ayo, kita segera menuju kota," ajak Shahib dan Cagalli serta Athrun segera naik ke mobil jeep yang sudah menunggu mereka., "Ini.." Shahib menyerahkan dua buah coat panjang dan dua buah google. "Untuk jaga-jaga, lagipula kalian pasti tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang banyak kan? Tidak seperti saat perang, sekarang kalian sudah menjadi orang terkenal, terutama kau Nona." Tambah Shahib sambil tersenyum ke arah Cagalli.

Baik Athrun dan Cagalli menerima perlengkapan tersebut dan saling pandang lalu tersenyum, mereka segera mengenakan coat dan goggle tersebut, "Kau cocok juga," ujar Cagalli. Athrun hanya mendengus dan tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan menuju kota tidak memakan waktu lama, namun sesampai ditempat tersebut Cagalli segera menuju rumah Shahib dan segera berganti pakaian dengan pakaian sederhana penduduk setempat, sebuah gamis panjang dan kain yang menutupi rambut serta kepala. "Penyamaran," jelas Cagalli yang sepertinya sadar kalau Athrun terlihat terkejut. "Ayo, kau juga," perintah Cagalli sambil menyerahkan beberapa potong pakaian pada Athrun.<p>

Begitu Athrun selesai berganti pakaian, yang menurutnya seperti pakaian di dalam cerita seribu satu malam walau tidak se 'WAH' yang dia duga, Cagalli segera pamit dari Shahib. Nampaknya selama Athrun berganti pakaian sepertinya mereka sudah banyak mengobrol. Cagalli lalu segera mengajak Athrun ke kota dan mereka berjalan dengan cukup santai, dan Athrun takjub dengan bergantinya penampilan mereka karena tidak banyak orang yang mengenal Cagalli. Entah itu karena memang mereka tidak mau menimbulkan keramaian atau karena mereka memang tidak tahu tentang Cagalli. Akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu sudut kota yang tampak seperti desa.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Cagalli segera menuju salah satu rumah dan mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Pintu rumah itupun terbuka dan tampak sosok wanita tua berumur sekitar 40-an dan dia nampak terkejut melihat Cagalli dan langsung memeluk sang puteri. "Lama tak berjumpa, Marina-san…"

Tidak banyak bicara, Athrun hanya mengamati Cagalli. Iya, mengamati, dia tidak banyak bicara ketika Cagalli bercakap-cakap dengan wanita bernama Marina tersebut. Sama seperti ketika dia bertemu dengan Shahib, Athrun memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara. Walau perang sudah usai, namun ada baiknya agak menjaga jarak. Salah kata sedikit saja mungkin dapat mengakibatkan perang lagi, apalagi dia adalah mantan tentara ZAFT.

Athrun melihat sekitar rumah wanita bernama Marina tersebut, sangat sederhana dan kondisinya sangat jauh berbeda dari rumah-rumah yang pernah dia lihat dan tempati. Dia hanya merasa kagum, Cagalli dapat bertahan di rumah yang sangat sederhana apabila dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang ada di ORB. Seperti orang tua bilang, keluarlah dari zona nyamanmu dan _survival to live_ adalah salah satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari keadaan itu, dan puteri ORB itu telah membuktikannya.

"Athrun,"

Athrun segera menoleh ke arah Cagalli dan melihat Marina yang ada disebelah Cagalli tersenyum, "Ah ya…." Athrun merasa bingung harus berkata apa. Namun, Marina segera menyentuh dan mengelus pelan pipi Athrun.

"_Emerald_ yang indah dan tangguh. Sorot matamu mengingatkan aku pada puteraku, Ahmed.."

"Ahmed?" kata Athrun bingung dan dengan satu nama tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam bagian bawah gamisnya dengan erat.

Marina tersenyum dan merapihkan kain yang digunakan sebagai ikat pinggang oleh Athrun, "Puteraku, dia korban perang lalu. Apabila dia masih hidup dia pasti sekarang seumuran denganmu dan Cagalli-sama…" jelasnya.

Athrun membiarkan wanita tua itu merapihkan pakaiannya, namun dia merasa topic pembicaraan mengenai orang bernama Ahmed ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Ditambah, Cagalli sudah memperlihatkan tanda-tanda aneh. "Ah, maaf saya tidak bermaksud…-"

"Tidak apa. Saya paham konsekuensi dari perang." Sela Marina. Setelah selesai merapikan pakaian Athrun, Marina segera menuju dapur. "Apabila kalian tidak keberatan, maukah untuk makan malam bersama kami?" tanyanya dan dari balik pintu dapur muncul tiga sosok anak kecil dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan." Jawab Cagalli yang sudah terlihat normal. "Waaaah, kalian sudah besar yaaa….Aria, Airi dan Ali." Sapa Cagalli yang hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh ketiga anak tersebut. Sebelum memulai permainan dengan trio tersebut Cagalli menoleh ke arah Athrun. "Ng, kita bermalam disini, tidak apa ya Athrun? Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Athrun hanya mengangguk dan melihat tiga anak kecil yang memeluk Cagalli. Mereka menatap Athrun dengan tatapan bingung, penasaran, namun juga takut. Si kecil bernama Ali lah yang berani mendekat. "Kakak, mau main bersama kami?" pintanya.

Athrun lalu melihat Cagalli yang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ayolah Ath, lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bersenang-senang, kau pasti rindu dengan para bocah di panti asuhan kan?" Maka satu hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain dan berkeliling kota ditemani tiga pemandu kecil.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Cagalli hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keributan kecil yang diakibatkan oleh Airi dan Ali. Mereka berdua tidak ingin lepas dari Athrun dan ingin tidur bersama pemuda bersurai biru langit malam itu. Maklum, Athrun tidak sengaja show-off ditengah kota. Saat mereka ke kota tidak sengaja ada seorang penjambret dan dengan kelihaiannya sebagai anggota militer Athrun segera mengejar dan menangkap orang tersebut. Tapi, untungnya tidak menghasilkan keributan yang tidak lama. Setelah kejadian tersebut, Airi dan Ali kagum melihat sosok Athrun dan terus menerus 'nempel' dengan pemuda itu.<p>

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Illya dan Carl, mereka akan cemburu kalau ternyata 'kakak' mereka juga populer diluar sana…" canda Cagalli kepada Athrun yang sedang menemani Airi dan Ali tidur. Cagalli lalu duduk disebelah Athrun yang sedang mengelus lembut kepala Ali. "Tak kusangka kau punya sisi lembut dengan anak-anak…"

"Kau sudah sering bilang apalagi ketika kita sedang mengunjungi Kira dan Lacus, aku sendiri juga tidak percaya. Padahal tangan dan hati ini-…."

"STOP, aku sudah bilang Ath, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Kau adalah kau dan jangan tenggelam dengan masa lalumu." Sela Cagalli karena dia tahu, Athrun pasti akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya.

Athrun hanya tertawa pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan yang lain, "Aku tak menyangka….mereka dengan kondisi seperti ini masih bertahan…." Athrun merasa dirinya kalah, karena kehidupan mereka beda dengan kehidupannya di PLANT dan beda dengan kehidupannya di militer. Mereka bahkan ada tidak ada perang pun masih harus berjuang untuk hidup melebihi dirinya.

Selama perjalanan di Kota, Athrun awalnya memaklumi dengan keadaan pertokoan dan pasar tradisional di Kota, namun melihat kondisi mereka yang mencari uang mati-matian apalagi dia terkejut dengan penjambret yang dia tangkap ternyata seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun dan dia butuh uang untuk membeli roti dan susu. Sungguh miris, padahal perdamaian hampir tercapai namun, kaejayaan dalam kehidupan belum sepenuhnya merata.

"Inilah hidup Ath, awalnya aku datang kemari bukan karena keinginanku. Tapi, pertengkaran aku dengan Otousama membuat aku datang kemari. Aku memaksa Kisaka membawaku kemari." Jelas Cagalli, "Otousama bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perang, maka akupun memutuskan untuk melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Disini, orang-orang bukan hanya sekedar berjuang untuk memperoleh perdamaian tapi, mereka juga berjuang untuk bertahan hidup. Air dan makanan cukup sulit untuk mereka dapatkan. Jadi, mereka berperang tidak hanya dengan militer ZAFT atau EAF tapi juga dengan hal lain seperti bagaimana memperoleh makanan dan minumana yang bersih, bagaimana menghadapi penyakit-penyakit yang bermunculan sebagai dampak dari perang. Itulah yang mereka lawan. Uang tidak mudah mereka dapatkan Ath, karena itu kau lihat betapa susahnya memperoleh uang dan maraknya pasar gelap. Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan pasar gelap tapi, jujur saja mereka banyak membantu ketika perang. Saat itu, hanya itu option yang ada."

Athrun hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Cagalli. Uzumi Nara Athha benar-benar seperti singa. Padahal Uzumi tahu kalau Cagalli akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi, Uzumi dengan lantang menegur Cagalli seperti itu, walau berakhir dengan gadis ini kabur dari rumah lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ada gerakan kecil dari sampingnya, Ali rupanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, "Ahmed-niisan…." Gumamnya pelan.

Cagalli lalu membetulkan posisi selimut Ali dan mengelus lembut kepala anak itu. Lalu dia menatap Athrun dan tersenyum kecil, "Berkenan menjelaskan tentang Ahmed? Karena dari hasil yang kudapat dari Ali dan Airi, mereka seperti melihat sosok kakaknya."

Cagalli menghela napas dan iapun menggenggam tangan Athrun, "Ayo ikut denganku…" pintanya pelan dan mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar Ali dan Airi.

* * *

><p>Cagalli membawa Athrun cukup jauh dari desa tempat mereka bermalam. Athrun mengedarkan pandangannya, pasir…..hanya padang pasir dengan bukit batu dan beberapa lampu kecil yang sengaja dibuat sehingga orang-orang yang pergi ke daerah itu tidak kesasar. "Beberapa waktu lalu, mereka membuat daerah ini jadi pemakaman umum terutama untuk korban perang lalu, makanya sekarang ada lampu untuk penerangan. Tapi, tenang saja Ath, aku kenal daerah ini…kita tidak mungkin kesasar."<p>

Mereka pun tiba disebuah pemakaman umum dan Cagalli segera mengajak Athrun ke salah satu makam yang hanya terdapat sebilah kayu diatasnya dengan tulisan nama di kayu tersebut, "Ahmed." Kata Cagalli pelan, sepertinya itu nama yang tertulis di kayu tersebut. Pemakaman seperti ini pun pertama kali Athrun lihat. Dia memang sering melihat berbagai macam upacara pemakaman dan tempat pemakaman itu sendiri. Namun dia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemakaman yang sangat sederhana seperti ini namun ketulusan orang-orang desa untuk menghargai jasa-jasa mereka jelas terlihat.

"Dia, teman pertamaku disini. Seorang pemuda desa yang lugu, baik dan rajin….." ujar Cagalli lalu membuka tudung kepalanya yang tidak sengaja memperlihatkan sebuah kalung yang dari tadi tertutup oleh coat yang dia gunakan. Kalung itu…pikir Athun, namun dia tidak ingin bertanya dahulu dan membiarkan Cagalli menyelesaikan ceritanya dahulu.

"Aku ingat, pertama kali aku kesini…semua disini tampak baru bagiku. Budayanya, orang-orangnya dan juga alasan mereka berperang. Aku memutuskan ikut berjuang dengan mereka ketika melihat kondisi orang-orang disini. Seperti yang kuberitahu sebelumnya Ath, mereka berperang bukan sekedar untuk mengakhiri perang. Tapi, mereka juga ingin mempertahankan apa yang mereka punya sekarang. Kehidupan dan nyawa mereka. Kau lihat senyum polos anak-anak yang semestinya tidak mengalami perang, para ibu yang tidak rela kehilangan sanak saudara dan keluarganya karena perang."

"Ahmed salah satu yang mengajarkan itu padaku. Dia mengajakku ke Kota, bertemu dengan keluarganya…bahkan, dia memberitahuku berbagai macam tempat ketika kami sedang tidak ada di medan perang…."

Penjelasan Cagalli terhenti, sepertinya dia memiliki banyak kenangan dengan pemuda bernama Ahmed ini dan entah mengapa Athrun mengepalkan telapak tangannya, entah karena dia kagum pada Ahmed atau cemburu.

"…namun, dia menjadi korban karena kebodohanku. Saat itu Shahib sempat melarangku untuk ikut dan aku kecewa. Saat itu Ahmed datang dengan mobil jeep nya dan menyuruhku untuk naik untuk menyusul mereka. Kami berhasil menghancurkan beberapa BuCue namun, serangan misil mendadak membuat kami lengah. Untung Kisaka berhasil menyelamatkanku…namun tidak, untuk Ahmed…."Suara Cagalli terdengar seperti tercekat dan sepertinya dia menahan air matanya.

"Dia…tewas dan aku sempat menumpahkan ketidakberdayaannya diriku pada Kira. Saat itu, Archangel terdampar di tempat ini dan itulah mengapa akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Archangel dan kemudian…..bertemu denganmu…" jelasnya.

"Sebelum kami pamit, Marina-san memberikan suatu batu, Cleopatra's Tears atau peridot. Sebuah batu yang melambangkan kesucian dan kehidupan yang kekal namun batu itu juga melambangkan kekaguman dan cinta yang abadi, hingga akhir hidupnya…aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya karena saat itu..aku, aku-.."

"Cukup." Athrun segera memegang bahu Cagalli dengan salah satu tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Sudah cukup dia mendengar cerita tentang pemuda bernama Ahmed ini yang ternyata memiliki perasaan pada Cagalli. "Sudah cukup Cags."

Cagalli segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan Athrun, dia menangis. Melihat dan mendengar Cagalli yang menangis terisak Athrun menjadi bingung, haruskah dia marah, cemburu pada sosok Ahmed yang membuat Cagalli seperti ini. Namun, sepertinya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

_Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku marah padamu atau tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu tapi aku tahu benar bahwa kau sangat menyayangi Cagalli seperti diriku. Aku kagum dan berterima kasih karena kau rela melindungi Cagalli. Karena, kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan bertemu dengannya dan tidak akan ada disini. Sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Kisaka-san, karena dialah yang menolong Cagalli. Tapi, aku tahu kau juga pasti juga mengharapkan gadis ini hidup._

_Mungkin terdengar egois dan memalukan tapi, aku benar-benar bersyukur karena berkatmu aku bisa bertemu dengan Cagalli, walau nyawalah yang harus kau bayar. Tapi, biarkanlah aku bersumpah di depan batu nisanmu ini. Aku bersumpah untuk melindunginya, dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan tangan gadis ini ternodai oleh merahnya darah, biarlah aku yang menjadi pedang dan perisai keadilan untuknya, tidak akan kubiarkan senyumnya sirna dan tidak akan kubiarkan nyawanya terbuang sia-sia._

Cagalli yang sudah mereda tangisannya sedikit medelikkan tatapannya ke Athrun dan melihat pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukannya sangat erat dan raut wajah yang sangat serius, Cagalli yakin Athrun pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ath?" panggilnya.

Athrun segera membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Cagalli dengan lembut, "Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku berdo'a untuk dirinya sekaligus berterima kasih. Aku berharap dia bisa tenang disana dan menjelaskan bahwa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan. Perang sudah selesai, perdamaian sudah diraih. Aku juga berterima kasih karena dia sudah rela mengorbankan berarti aku senang, tapi aku membayangkan mungkin apabila hal itu tidak terjadi….aku tidak mungkin bertemu denganmu Cagalli."

Cagalli merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia paham maksud Athrun, Athrun berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan melihat ke depan. Sekarang sudah bukan waktunya untuk mengintip atau melihat ke belakang lagi. Cagalli lalu melepaskan pelukan Athrun dan mendekati nisan itu sekali lagi. Benar kata Athrun, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bersedih lagi. Dia lalu berjongkok dekat nisan milik Ahmed, "Hey, kau ingat dengan _Cleopatra's Stone_?" tanyanya, seakan-akan Ahmed masih hidup dihadapannya.

"Marina-san yang menyerahkannya padaku dan aku,…" Cagalli melepas kalung yang ada di lehernya, "..meminta seorang pengrajin perhiasan terkemuka di ORB Union untuk membuat kalung yang cocok dan kau tahu? Dia membuat ukiran sayap elang di sekitar batu itu." Tambahnya.

Sayap elang, beradasarkan mitologi mesir, Cleopatra adalah reinkarnasi dari Dewi Isis, dan Dewi Isis digambarkan memiliki dua buah sayap. Dalam huruf _hieroglyphs_ pun, nama Cleopatra digambarkan dengan gambar burung. Burung terutama Elang, sangat diagungkan di Mesir karena dianggap sebagai Dewa yang paling itu dianggap menggambarkan Dewa Horus. "Pengrajin itu sempat bercerita tentang mitologi Mesir dan alasan mengapa dia memberikan ukiran sayap elang. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut ketika mendengarnya. Dia bilang, perpaduan sayap dan peridot ini seperti menggambarkan bahwa kau akan selalu dijaga. Aku sendiri tidak paham, serius aku bukan ahlinya dalam hal ini. Tapi, aku yakin Ahmed dan aku berterima kasih karena kau selalu menjagaku."

Cagalli lalu menoleh ke arah Athrun, tersenyum kepada pemuda bermata emerald itu dan menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat. "Tapi, kau sudah tidak usah khawatir karena sekarang aku baik-baik saja karena, karena berkatmu aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi _Eye of Horus_ untukku. Oleh karena itu, Ahmed…..terima kasih dan semoga kau bisa beristirahat disana….dengan tenang."Cagalli lalu mencium pelan batu nisan itu dan tersenyum. Dia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri Athrun yang tidak jauh dari batu nisan itu. Menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya, "Ayo kita kembali, aku tidak ingin membuat Marina-san khawatir!" ajaknya. Kedua sejoli itu pun pergi melangkahkan kakinya dari pemakaman tersebut sambil tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Ahmed ya…." Kira berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok pemuda itu, iya dia ingat tapi dia tidak terlalu kenal karena saat itu dia sedang 'depresi' dan sedang 'gelap mata'. "Kalau tak salah dia teman Cagalli, kenapa Ath? Kau cemburu?" candanya yang langsung mendapat 'death glare' dari Athrun. Tiga hari setelah mereka berkunjung ke Afrika, Athrun mengajukan izin untuk menemui Kira.<p>

"Yang benar saja, cemburu pada orang mati. Kau ingin aku dihantui?" balas Athrun sambil memainkan Haro berwarna kuning dengan Illya dan Carl. Duo anak panti asuhan yang sering 'nempel' dengan Athrun. "Hanya saja, aku merasa kalah dengannya Kira. Dia, berani mengambil resiko tidak hanya demi dirinya, negerinya…namun juga demi orang yang dicintainya. Untuk seorang pemuda desa, aku salut dengan semangatnya."

Kira hanya bisa tertawa geli dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja Athrun datang dan langsung memberikan laporan seperti seorang tentara kepada atasannya, sangat rinci mengenai perjalanannya dengan Cagalli. Dia lalu ingat cerita Erica Simmons mengenai sisi 'uring-uringan' Athrun gara-gara Cagalli sampai mengirimkan foto gambar wajah sahabatnya yang sedang bad mood itu beberapa waktu lalu.

Bahkan Lacus juga tertawa geli, dia kenal baik Athrun ketika menjadi tunangannya dan tidak menyangka ternyata Athrun bisa seperti itu. Selama mereka masih berstatus tunangan, Athrun dikenal sebagai sosok yang tenang dan bukan seorang yang pencemburu, yah setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh Lacus. Lacus sendiri, mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli walau mereka sekarang seperti sedang sembunyi-sembunyi karena posisi Cagalli. Untuk sekarang, dia ingin membiarkan Athrun dengan Kira dahulu karena, kegundahan Athrun ini…hanya Kira yang bisa membantunya untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Lalu…apa yang akhirnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Kira sambil meminum jus sayuran yang disediakan oleh Lacus sebelum dia diskusi serius dengan Athrun.

"Aku….berdoa dan berterima kasih. Berdoa semoga dia tenang di sana dan tidak memiliki penyesalan lagi dan berterima kasih karena tanpanya, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Cagalli." Jelas Athrun singkat.

Kira benar-benar ingin tertawa, dia tidak menyangka Athrun bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup romantis walau yah, dewasa juga. "Lalu, _Cleopatra's Tears_ yang kau maksud tadi?"

"Hadiah, yang ingin Ahmed berikan pada Cagalli namun dia tidak sempat memberikannya. Ibunya, Marina-san yang memberikannya pada Cagalli." Jelas Athrun lagi sambil melempar kecil Haro berwarna kuning yang dari tadi duduk manis di pangkuannya sedangkan Carl dengan antusias memain-mainkan rambut Athrun, dan Athrun tidak mempedulikannya.

Dari cerita, jawaban dan nada bicara Athrun, Kira sudah yakin Athrun tidak hanya merasa kalah, tapi dia juga cemburu dan iri. _Cleopatra's tears_….merupakan bukti bahwa Ahmed menyayangi dan mendukung Cagalli. Dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Cagalli, selama gadis itu bisa tetap tersenyum, hidup dan menyuarakan suaranya di khlayak orang banyak. Entah saat itu Ahmed tahu tentang identitas Cagalli atau tidak. Ahmed sama seperti Athrun sekarang.

Tapi, posisi Athrun berbeda. Justru Cagalli lah yang mengambil sikap lebih dulu. Dia memberikan Haumea's Stone pada Athrun dengan harapan pemuda itu ingat dengan nyawanya. Ingat bahwa dia tidak sendirian, ingat bahwa ada orang yang menantikan kepulangannya. Kira benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau baik Cagalli dan Athrun, romantis dalam tindakan bukan dalam perkataan. Wajar, karena perang memberikan tekanan pada perasaan sehingga kita tidak bisa menerka perasaan yang muncul terhadap lawan jenis, apakah itu hanya sebuah peduli, simpati, kasih sayang atau cinta.

Namun, Kira sangat yakin….diantara Athrun dan Cagalli, cintalah yang ada diantara mereka. Perasaan Ahmed pada Cagalli memang perasaan cinta namun Cagalli menyayangi Ahmed sebagai sahabat. Berbeda dengan Athrun, dan sekarang ada tembok penghalang bernama Yuuna Roma Seiran dihadapan mereka sehingga Athrun harus mengambil tindakan, bukan berkeluh kesah seperti ini. Mengingat dari cerita Athrun, yang membuktikan bahwa Cagalli butuh 'sentilan' untuk kehidupan pribadinya terutama masalah cinta.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Athrun? Kurasa Cagalli-san akan senang apabila kau sekarang menyampaikan dengan jelas tentang perasaanmu." Jelas Lacus yang tiba-tiba datang membawa sepiring kue kering yang langsung diserbu oleh anak-anak panti asuhan. "Tapi, untuk sekarang jangan 'menyerang' tiba-tiba. Ingat, Cagalli-san juga seorang wanita yang harus dihormati." Tambahnya.

Athrun langsung merasa darah naik ke wajahnya, dan dia yakin kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat pasti sudah berwarna merah karena malu. Dia tidak menyangka Lacus mengetahui 'first confession' dan 'first kiss' yang dia lakukan di Eternal pada perang yang lalu sebelum mereka berangkat ke medan perang. Sedangkan Kira, sekarang giliran dialah yang memberikan death glare pada Athrun. Sepertinya, Kira memiliki sisi Sister Complex namun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Ma-maksudmu apa Lacus?"

"Fufufu..ara, kalian ini memang pasangan yang unik. Iya, kau nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Cagalli-san tapi dengan benar, untuk sekarang." Jelas Lacus.

"Bagaimana?"

Mengingat Athrun adalah orang yang senang menunjukkan perasaan dengan tindakan Lacus pun memikirkan bagaimana cara yang baik. Karena sekarang Cagalli terikat dengan pernikahan politik –yang jelas sekali ditentang oleh Cagalli dan dia ingin sekali membatalkan hal tersebut- jadi tindakan justru berbahaya. Mungkin akan lebih baik apabila, ditunjukkan melalui sesuatu. Lacus lalu teringat kata-kata Kira sebelumnya,_ Cleopatra's Tears_. "_Pigeon's Blood Ruby_, pernah kau dengan batu tersebut? Batu ruby." Kira dan Athrun tidak memberi tanggapan sehingga Lacus hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ruby. Lambang dari persahabatan dan cinta, dia juga dikenal sebagai_ Love Stone_. Disamping itu, batu itu melambangkan semangat hidup dan juga kehormatan. Kurasa itu cocok dan menggambrkan dirimu dan Cagalli-san. Sesuai artinya kau ingin Cagalli-san mengingat cinta dan persahabatannya denganmu, mengingat cintamu yang penuh dengan kehormatan dan semangat hidup karena berkat Cagalli-san kau sekarang masih ada ditempat ini."

Hidup juga adalah sebuah pertempuran

Kalimat yang tidak mungkin Athrun lupakan. Benar kata Lacus, berkat kalimat itu sekarang Athrun memiliki alasan untuk hidup sekarang, semangat untuk menjalani hidup karena dia memiliki suatu alasan. Dia tidak menyangka Lacus bisa filosofis seperti ini. "Ruby, huh? _Pigeon's blood_…"

"Iya, ditambah, merpati adalah burung yang melambangkan kesetiaan. Melalui batu itu kau juga menunjukkan kesetiaanmu, seperti katamu sebelum kau jadi bodyguard Cagalli, kau rela mengorbankan jiwa dan ragamu deminya. Walau aku yakin Cagalli tidak setuju Ath, tapi entah mengapa hal itu menggambarkan dirimu dan merah…entah mengapa merah seperti sudah menjadi warna bagi kalian." Tambah Kira yang terlihat seperti tidak ingin kalah dari Lacus.

"Baiklah, aku paham maksud kalian berdua…tapi,-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Ath! Lakukan!" sela Kira,"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah cemberut diwajahmu dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Cagalli karena sikapmu yang terlihat pasrah!"

Kira tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kerah baju Athrun dan mengguncang-guncang sahabatnya itu. Lacus hanya bisa tersenyum meninggalkan dua sahabat itu untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menarik telinga Kira, "Kira…sudah kaasan bilang jangan pernah mengganggu temanmu, apakah kau mau anak-anak disini meniru perbuatanmu?" Athrun kenal suara itu, itu suara Caridad Yamato. Caridad adalah ibu angkat Kira dan Athrun sudah mengganggap Caridad seperti ibunya sendiri.

_"Ka-Kaasan_…ini tidak yang seperti kau lihat…" bela Kira, memohon belas kasihan.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari balik dapur. Athrun-kun, aku harap kau mengikuti saran mereka. Karena, Cagalli sangat mirip dengan Via. Dia adalah wanita yang cukup pemalu dan seperti Ulen juga, dia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya jadi, aku akan senang apabila kau mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Ingat, lelaki mengamati, wanita hanya diamati. Kalau kau sudah mantap dengan hubunganmu dengan Cagalli untuk apa kau bingung. Lakukanlah…" jelas Caridad.

Athrun hanya mengangguk karena jelas sekali aura penuh harapan muncul disekitar Caridad. Ibu angkat Kira ini memang benar-benar menyayangi Kira dan Cagalli bahkan dia sangat perhatian dengan masa depan mereka. "Cagalli membutuhkan sosok pria yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan dan itu adalah kau Athrun-kun."

"Apa yang dikatakan Caridad-san benar Athrun. Ini.." Lacus yang datang kembali ke ruang keluarga segera menaruh beberapa majalah ke pangkuan Athrun. Ini majalah mode sekarang dan ketika sedang menginap disini, aku sempat mengetahui tipe-tipe aksesoris seperti apa yang disukai Cagalli-san." Jelas Lacus mengingat _First Girl's Night Out_ mereka bersama dengan Miriallia.

Athrun melihat tatapan Caridad dan Lacus, wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan. Athrun sendiri tidak habis pikir mengapa para wanita lebih senang dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, dibandingkan para pria. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Dia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya. Athrun tidak menyangka, Cagalli bisa terseret dengan acara yang cukup girly seperti yang Lacus adakan bersama Miriallia.

"Lacus bagaimana kau bisa?" Tanya Kira.

"_Secret makes a woman, woman…_"

* * *

><p>Athrun terdiam memandangi pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Dia menghentikan laju mobilnya dekat sebuah pantai dan memandangi pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dirinya kembali larut dengan obrolan antara Kira, Lacus dan Caridad. Mereka benar, Athrun harus mengambil sikap. Tunjukkan bahwa dia ada untuk Cagalli dan akan selalu setia menemani gadis itu. Mungkin dia memang sudah kalah dari Ahmed, namun itu adalah masa lalu dan Cagalli sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk melangkah maju.<p>

"_Pigeon's Blood…_" nama lain dari batu Ruby itu benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya. Apabila ditanyakan untuk siapakah loyalitas dirinya, dia akan menjawab untuk Cagalli Yula Athha, sebagai seorang Athrun Zala walau sebenarnya dia masih tersiksa dengan pseudonym 'Alex Dino'. Dia tidak menyangka second identity itu justru menyakiti dirinya dan juga Cagalli. Tapi, mau dia sebagai Athrun Zala atau Alex Dino, dia siap mengorbankan apapun demi Singa Kecil ORB itu.

* * *

><p>End.<br>Mind to review? Thanks!

Best Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
